The Thing About Snow
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: Mr. Schuester decides that it is a good idea to have a Glee Club sleepover at the school but when Quinn"s water breaks and they get snowed in what could happen? Who would deliver baby Beth?


_Lets play pretend and pretend Quinn is nine months pregnant in the winter Alright guys so i had a plot bunny :) so here goes_

Quinn POV

I sat in the choir room waiting for Glee to start with my hands splayed across my eight and a half month pregnant tummy, shifting in my seat as the baby moved inside of me. I moved my hand to rub the small of my back and closed my eyes sighing as the discomfort passed and settling back into my chair. If you told me a year ago i would be in that same exact seat doing this i would have laughed in your face and shot an insult your way, but that was the old Quinn Fabray, the one who i am not proud of now i would nod and say yeah that seems about right. These thoughts raced through my head as the other Glee Club members entered the room. Mercedes and Kurt took a seat beside me eyeing me with concern in their eyes. Ever since i hit my sixth month everyone was walking on eggshells around my afraid that if they said one wrong thing it would set me off or if i made one wrong move my water would break

" You okay?" Mercedes asked and i rolled my eyes,

" I'm fine." i said placing my hands back on my swollen stomach and turned my head towards the front where Mr. Schue was standing ready to speak.

" I have noticed that this Glee Club is not as close as i would like you all to be, some of you," he said looking directly at Finn and then at Puck " i know have bad feelings toward each other but we need to get over them if we want to win regionals," There were sounds of disgust around the room but Mr. Schuester held his hand up signaling that he was not done " To solve this small problem i have arranged with Principal Figgins for New Directions to have a lock in here Friday night, so bring your sleeping bags because we will be locked in from right after school until 10 in the morning," i groaned and put my hands to my face was he fucking nuts? There was no way in hell i was staying locked in a building with Berry for 19 hours.

" Are you serious?" i asked and he nodded

" Completely, we need to become a family and this is the only solution i can come up with," i groaned as the baby kicked roughly, i rubbed my forehead, i was so not looking forward to Friday.

**Glee **

The end of the week approached faster than i expected and as i each day passed i grew more and more nervous and less excited for whatever awaited me on Friday and before i knew it Monday was Tuesday and Tuesday was Wednesday and so on until the day of the Glee Club sleepover (as Mercedes and i like to call it) was finally here. I rolled out of bed and got ready to school, dragging my sleepover downstairs i felt a sharp pain shoot up my body and for a moment i was blinded by the pain but it ended as soon as it started so i chose to ignore it and walk downstairs. Mercedes was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs ready to grab my bag ( i should not be doing anything strenuous because it could hurt the baby) usually i would argue with her about this act but today i let it slide seeing as i was already in a bad mood and the pain i felt upstairs was not making it any better.

" Quinn you okay today?" she asked and i chuckled a little before mumbling

" Fantastic," and waddling out the door, i eased my self down into the passenger's side of the car, everything was getting difficult to do these days, and waited for Mercedes. Soon we were at the school and i was at my locker with Kurt by my side and together we walked to my first period class

Getting from class to class is not the easiest thing to do especially when you have a boulder sized stomach and every thinks of you as a toxic influence and an outcast. I am not the first person in this school to get pregnant but i am the first cheerleading captain, the first president of the celibacy club and the first one to lie to her boyfriend about the baby's paternity. I was the Lima Loser, not Puck or Finn it was I.

I walked into the Choir room at 3 right on the dot sleeping bag and duffel bag in tow to find out that Rachel had already beat me there and was setting up the food table, she probably brought enough food to feed an entire army, or eleven teenagers and a eight month pregnant overly hormonal girl. She turned at the sound of my bags hitting the floor

" Oh hey Quinn," she said ripping open the bag of Doritos

" Hi Ber- I mean Rachel," i said walking over to a empty seat on the risers but as i did so a sharp pain shot through me i closed my eyes and balled my fists waiting for it to pass. This pain was similar to the one i had this morning when i woke up and the ones i was having during school but it was slightly worse.

" You okay?" Rachel asked looking at me with a look of concern covering her features

" I'm fine she just kicked really hard," i said moving to brush the hair falling in my eyes away

" Your sure... I mean you could be in labor or something and if you are you shouldn't be here-"

" I'm fine," i snapped cutting her off and glaring at the singer's back as the rush of the other glee members walked into the room

Hours passed uneventful and filled with more sharp pains until Mr. Schuester rushed into the room holding his cell phone in his hand

" Guys, we have a tiny problem," he said pinching the bridge of his nose " We happen to be... snowed in," I stared at him, he had to be kidding, some of the other kids laughed

" Very funny Mr. Schuester," Tina said and he shook his head

" I'm not kidding there was just a warning over the radio saying not to leave houses because the roads are snowed over and its a blizzard outside," i leaned my head back sighing... wonderful. " i don't know how long it's gonna be until we can all go home but we're going to be stuck here for a while" he said and i gasped and grabbed my stomach as another sharp pain this one was harder and lasted longer than the others it was also only about five minutes apart from the other ones, and that's when it hit me, i was having contractions. All eyes were on me as i pushed myself up out of the chair

" Shit," i mumbled heading for the door " I'll be right back i just have to use the bathroom," and with that i was out the door. I pressed my forehead against the cold metal door of the locker taking deep breath i analyzed the situation, i was sixteen and locked in my high school with my Glee Club and the roads were blocked because of a blizzard, this was just about the worst situation to be in when you are giving birth. I pushed away from the locker and made my way towards the bathroom i leaned down and splashed water on my face letting out a small scream as another contraction raced through my body, i gripped the counter to hold myself up and as soon as it was over i quickly made my way out the door and down the hall stopping halfway to catch my breath i walked back into the room and everyone looked up at me as i entered

" You okay Quinn?" Kurt asked

"Yeah I'm f-fine," i said my voice shaking

" You look a little pale maybe you should sit," Mercedes said and she did not have to tell me twice i slid into the nearest chair, with difficulty of course, and placed my hands on stomach i sat there quietly and waited for the next contraction to come and this time it was different my eyes widened as i felt something trickle down my leg and i gasped in shock and pain " Quinn what the fuck just happened," Mercedes said staring at the clear liquid dripping down my leg

" I...I think my water just broke," i said They all stared at me with confused expressions on their faces " I'm in labor!" i all but screamed staring ay them and waiting for someone to do something

" Are you sure?" Rachel asked and i nodded as another contraction shot through me. There was a rush of movement and suddenly there was screaming Rachel was yelling at someone to get towels and all that she knew what she was doing, Mercedes and Kurt each gripped one of my hands as someone behind my was guiding me to the floor

" It's gonna be okay," a voice whispered in my ear and i recognized it as Puck's. Finally i was on the ground and thank god to Artie who had to bring an air mattress because i felt Puck lift me onto there a blanket was thrown on my legs and a pillow behind my head as i laid back.

" i sent Mike and Matt to get towels, Artie and Finn tot get water and ice and Mr. Schuester is calling the hospital to see if they can get an ambulance here, if not then I'm gonna have to deliver this baby," Rachel said and almost laughed at my scared expression, i was not about to let man hands Berry deliver my baby " Trust me, I know what I'm doing," she said and i took her word for it

" How far apart are your contractions?" Mr. Schue said from his position at the piano and as if on cue i let out a scream as another contraction over took me squeezing Mercedes's and Kurt's hands and collapsing against the pillow

" About three minutes," Rachel said as i let out a sob

" It hurts so bad," i whispered letting tears fall freely down my face i did not know how i was going to do this, it hurt to much.

" Alright Quinn," Rachel said walking back to .e and dropping to her knees at me side " They said that the ambulances can't get through the snow yet and that they are gonna send someone out as soon as possible, but for now I'm gonna have to deliver Beth," she said and i closed me eyes tears leaking out of the corners, this was not how this was supposed to happen " Quinn!" she yelled snapping me out of my daze " Quinn, i have to check, you know down there to make sure i can't see the baby's head," she said and i nodded uncomfortably, i gasped as i felt her remove my wet underwear, she shook her head " Your okay for now," she said just as the boys rushed back in with towels and ice Finn came running over and passed a towel to Puck who had now once again took up his position beside me he wiped the sweat from my forehead and gave me ice. as each contraction came and went getting closer and more powerful he whispered encouraging words in my ear telling me that i could do this and that i was strong, and the minutes passed like hours and the hours where like days. Then a particularly strong contraction hit me and i cried out in pain

" That was only a minute," Tina yelled holding out the timer and Rachel lifted the sheet covering my propped up legs her eyes were wide as saucers as she let it fall down back over my knees, she nodded to Puck and gestured for him to slip behind my and support my back, he did as he was told and helped to push me up, just in time as a sharp pain hit me. I gasped my eyes bulging as a blood curdling scream escaped my mouth i gripped Mercedes's and Kurt's hands and waited for the pain to pass. When it did i relaxed against Puck.

" Quinn I'm gonna need you to push next time alright, this is it," Rachel said i nodded a sob wracking my body as a sharp pain swept through me, i focused on the pressure and pushed grunting and screaming as i went as the sharp pain left there was a burning sensation between my legs " You're doing it," Rachel cheered " I can see the head," she said and i took a deep breath as the next contraction came i pushed as hard as i could and yelled

" I fucking hate you Puck," and i heard him sigh from behind me hoping that he knew i did not mean it.

" Push again Quinn her heads almost out, ready and PUSH!" i did as i was told screaming at Puck that he was never getting any ever again i gripped my two friend's hands as he ran a towel over my forehead " Push again," Rachel said

" I am," i screamed pushing the whole time and glaring at her

" You did it Quinn her heads out," she said and i smiled before another rush of pain over took me " You're gonna have to push harder now to get her shoulders out," she said and i did so " Quinn you have to push much harder nothings happening," i pushed as hard as i could and i collapsed back onto Puck

" I can't do it," i said my body was completely drained i could not push again.

" Yes you can, you have to," Rachel said " You're strong just a couple more times, imagine your daughters face, imagine what she's gonna look like, think about what you're gonna name her, please Quinn you have to do it you Quinn Fabray ex-cheerleading captain of the Cheerios, you used to torture me and if you survived Sue Sylvester you can survive this," she said and i nodded weakly " Alright, ready and push!" i beared down and braced myself tears clogged my vision " one more time and PUSH!" once again i beared down and i felt the release i had been craving for eight and a half months as the sound of a baby's cries filled the room i felt my body go limp and i collapsed back and Puck guided my body back against the pillow i weakly lifted my head from the pillow and watched as my baby girl was cleaned of and placed against my chest

" Hi Beth," i said and Puck brushed my sweat coated hair out of my eyes

" You did it babe," he said placing a small kiss on my forehead and then ran his fingers down Beth's face

" Can you get Rachel for me," i whispered and he nodded calling for Rachel she dropped by my side wiping her wet hands

" Thank you so much," i said " Thank you so much Rachel, you saved my life and Beth's life if it weren't for you i don't know what would've happened," i said taking her hand

" It was nothing," she said shaking her head

" No it wasn't nothing, I'm sorry... so sorry for all those years i tortured you, i slushied you and i made fun of you and to make it up to you do you mind picking a middle name?" i said staring intot her shocked eyes

" I... i sure... Quinn... Bethany Quinn Fabray- Puckerman, for her amazing mother," she said and i smiled

" Its perfect," i said handing Beth to Puck and letting my eyes droop closed " Oh and one more thing, if anything ever happens to me and Puck i want her with someone who i know will take care of her, so Rachel will you be that person?" i asked and she looked shocked

" M-me?" she asked and i nodded " Yes... of course... wow thank you... does the mean we're friends?" she asked and i nodded before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
